One big happy dysfunctional family
by gingakita
Summary: Something is always happening to Grell's family. (warnings rape and smut later on)
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Wait! Come back!" Ryan ran after Sebastian as he disappeared into the darkness. Ryan kept running until the ground disappeared from under him. With a yelp he fell. Snapping open his eyes he found himself on the floor next to his bed his blanket wrapped around him. He pulled of his blanket and sat there panting. Every night for the last three years he's had that dream; Ever since Sebastian left. There was a small knock at the door and Grell poked his head in.

"Are you ok Ryan? I heard a crash"

"That was me falling off my bed, so I'm fine mom. Sorry for waking you"

Grell entered the room and shut the door. "Was it that dream about your dad again?"

Ryan sighed and pulled himself up so he could sit on his bed. "Yeah, I still don't understand why he left"

Grell sat down next to his son. "He is still in contract with that brat even though he's a demon"

Ryan glared at his red blanket "he still didn't have to go away like that"

Grell yawned and checked the time. It was three in the morning. "I'm going back to bed. You're going to stay up right?"

Ryan nodded. For demons sleep was a rare luxury. For reapers it's mandatory. Being a mix of the two Ryan only slept four or five hours a night. Grell returned to his own room. Ryan stretched out on his bed to wait for morning.

Ryan's stomach grumbled in complaint. He was so hungry! He watched as Grell reaped a soul. Ah, that soul smelled so good! He had tried eating regular food but it had no taste to him, nor did it fill him up. As hungry as he was he didn't dare touch souls. William T Spears said he could live in the Shinigami realm as long as he didn't steal any souls.

Grell was watching a man's cinematic record. The man had committed suicide after his wife had left him. The reaper heard the sixteen year-olds stomach growl. Ryan had an embarrassed look on his face. Grell smiled at him.

"If you're hungry I can cook you something"

Ryan shook his head. "You know that food does nothing for me mom"

Something further down the alley moved. Ryan sensed something strange from whatever it was. Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he ran towards it. Once in the shadowed part of the alley something heavy hit him over the head causing him to fall into darkness.

Grell watched Ryan run down the alley. "Ryan, where are you going?"

When the teen didn't answer Grell grew concerned. Running down the alley he was overwhelmed by the scent of demon. It wasn't Ryan's scent but of a different demon. Grell began to panic. "RYAN! RYAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ryan was laying on something soft. A bed? He was afraid to open his eyes. There was someone in the room with him. It wasn't Grell, when Grell was around there was a sense of safety. This presence felt threatening.

"Do you plan to sleep all day?" growled a deep man's voice.

Slowly Ryan opened his eyes. He turned his head to see who it was that was with him. Standing in the door way was a tall man. Ryan could tell from his scent he was demon. The man was older then Ryan but younger then Sebastian. Ryan guessed he was around 250. He was wearing a butler's uniform. Ryan could see golden eyes flashing behind glasses.

"Do you know who I am half breed?"

Ryan slowly shook his head. It still throbbed where the man had hit him.

"My name is Claude Faustus. I brought you here for my pleasure. I've been looking for a new play thing. I think I'll have quite a bit of fun with you, Ryan Michaelis. Sebastian Michaels's son"

Ryan sat up quickly. "I'm not your play thing! And how do you know my dad?"

Claude moved over to the bed and pushed Ryan back down. The small hybrid felt fear pulse threw his body at the way Claude was looking at him. He felt like an insect caught in a spider web. The demon ran his hands along Ryan's smaller body causing the teen to tense up. Claude smirked at the look of fear on the boy's face. The spider demons hands stopped that the front of Ryan's black jeans.

Ryan's eyes widened. He now understood what Claude meant by 'play thing'. Claude leaned down and whispered into Ryan's ear. "I'll give you a the second head start to run"

Ryan fled. He could hear Claude coming after him. He had to find a way out of here. He didn't dare stop to open any doors to see where he was, he just ran. The teenager had never felt so scared in his life. Being what he was, his stamina was high but fear was quickly draining him. He wanted Grell. He felt like a small child waking up from a nightmare and wanting nothing more then to lay with his mom until the fear went away; tears where rolling down his face now. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted Cady, Undertaker, even William sr. anyone who could save him.

Claude was tired of chasing his prey now. He tackled the black haired teen to the wall and held him up by his throat. He loved the smell of fear that was rolling off the boy; his red eyes where wide and he shook in Claude's grip. The demon let go of the hybrids neck and watched amused as he crashed to the ground. Before his prey could flee he grabbed the back of his shirt and began to drag him away.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Ryan fear filling his voice as he was dragged into the darkness of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan opened his eyes slowly. Claude had knocked him out again when Ryan had twisted around and bit him. Looking down he almost let out a scream. He was hanging form chains a few inches from the wall. That wasn't the worst part; that was the fact that he was completely naked. He tugged at the chains. If only he was older and his powers where more devolved, then he would easily be able to snap the chains. He contained to tug until his wrist began to bleed. Where was Claude? Ryan could sense him somewhere in the manor though he couldn't pinpoint his location. The hybrid went limp and tried to remember what he knew about Claude. Along time ago Sebastian had told Ryan that Claude was a spider demon. He was the butler to Alois Trancy until the demon had snapped and killed his master. Claude was coming. Ryan hung his head trying to seem like he was still unconscious; Bad idea. Claude slapped him.

"Wake up Half Breed"

Ryan whimpered but didn't open his eyes or respond. Snarling the spider demon pulled a gold knife out of his jacket and slashed Ryan across the face. This time Ryan let out a pained scream as blood ran down his pale cheek. Tears formed in the corners of his red eyes. Smirking Claude licked up the blood. Ryan growled trying to fight down his fear and pain. Claude slashed Ryan's bare chest. Ryan screamed louder this time letting his tears loose. He wasn't going to give in Ryan growled again showing his fangs.

"Still trying to fight are you?" Claude was amused. He turned away to a fire pit and lite it.

Ryan wiggled feeling nervous. What was Claude planning? Once the fire was hot enough Claude set a poker in it. Ryan started to pull at the chains again. Why couldn't he be strong as Sebastian! The older demon could have easily broken free. Claude pulled out the poker and walked back to Ryan, an evil look on his face. Ryan's red eyes widened with fear at the sight of the poker that was still glowing red. The demon pressed the poker into the cut on the teen's chest. The blood hissed as it met the hot metal. Ryan screamed and struggled in agony. When Claude pulled it away Ryan went limp panting. Claude lifted Ryan's chin so that the hybrid was looking him the eyes.

"Are you all tired out?" sneered the demon. "We haven't even gotten to the best part"

Ryan tried to struggle as he felt Claude move behind him. Claude thrust himself into Ryan's entrance. Ryan screamed in pain.

"Get out of me!" he cried tugging at the chains that held him there. All he wanted at that moment was to die.

Claude ignored him and began to thrust harder until blood ran down Ryan's legs. Claude pushed far as he could into his prey and came hard. Ryan cried pathetically as Claude pulled out. "I'm done with you for now. I'll be back tomorrow"

Claude returned upstairs leaving Ryan bleeding, sore, and still crying. True to his word Claude came back the following day. He burned, cut and raped the demon mix. Everyday Claude did something more to Ryan. Soon the once handsome teen was a bleeding, burned, tear stained mess. Ryan lost track of how long he was there. Every day he would scream until his throat bleed. Finally he could no longer scream or fight. Claude had no interest in prey that couldn't fight or scream. The demon unchained the teen, who fell to the floor a limp bloody body. Claude grabbed him by the hair. Ryan didn't even whimper as he was dragged. Claude dumped the demon mix in the woods and left him to die.

After Claude left, Ryan tried to move but was unable. His whole body hurt but mostly his ass. So this was how he was going to die. Beaten so much his fast healing ability wasn't working. Mostly likely a wolf would come along and finish him off. He closed his eyes. Poor Grell; he was probably frantic over his missing son. The red head would be crushed once they found Ryan's body, if they found his body that is. His eyes opened at the sound of approaching footsteps. Had Claude changed his mind and come back for him? Or was it someone who could help him? Should he call out for help or try to crawl away? As the figure approached he caught a flash of glasses. That must be Claude. Ryan tensed up waiting for more beatings. The footsteps speed up.

"Ryan?"

Ryan tried to sit up but ended falling on his stomach. "William?"

William pulled off his suit coat and wrapped it around Ryan's naked body; then pulled the teen to his feet. Ryan had to hold onto William's arm to keep from falling back down.

"H-how did you manage to find me?"

"Grell's be searching for you for over a month. He refused to work. Finally I told him if he did his job I would go out and look for you. I had a sick feeling Faustus had you, we've had reports of him adducting kids around your age"

"I've been gone a month?" gasp Ryan.

"Yes. What did that demon do to you?"

Ryan gave a weak smile as they walked "beat me, raped me, all that good stuff"

"Hmm" answered William as they entered the Shinigami realm. Finally they reached Grell's apartment.

The moment Ryan and William entered the door Grell tackle hugged Ryan. For Ryan this was very awkward and painful; awkward because he was still naked and painful from his wounds.

"Mom you can hug me to death _after_ I shower"

Grell refused to let go of his son "what happen! Why are you all cut up and naked?"

"Claude got a hold of him" answered William.

Ryan finally managed to pull himself free and went into his room. After a moment Grell ran in and hugged him again.

"Mom I need to shower!" snapped Ryan.

Grell let go reluctantly. "William said Claude raped you" his voice was almost a whisper, then louder he said "I need to check your wound down there"

The demon mix stared at Grell "I'm not letting you look at my butt!"

"Either you lay down so I can check your wound or I can have Will hold you down" said Grell coldly.

Ryan glared at his mother for a moment then lay on his stomach on his bed. He closed his eyes. _This is going to feel so weird_ he thought to himself.

Grell parted Ryan's cheeks and let out a gasp; his entrance was raw and torn with dried blood and cum all around it. Ryan flipped over.

"Ok you saw what he did now can I shower?"

Grell nodded sadly and returned to the living room and sat with William crying. When Ryan came out he was fully clothed and seemed happy. Grell jumped up and hugged him again. This Ryan didn't fight, he understood Grell must have been worried, after all he had been gone a month. Finally ryan spoke.

"I know I don't have to breathe, but I think I would like to at some point"

Grell let go and Ryan sank down onto the ruby colored sofa. William walked to the door. "From now on he is not to be alone. He can sit in your office while you work. When you go out reaping he is to sit in my office. Is that understood?"

Grell nodded as did Ryan who was too tired to fight at the moment; once William left Ryan stretched out across the sofa. He hadn't slept well in a month. Grell sat down and put Ryan's head on his lap. If Ryan wasn't so tired and sore he would have protested. Grell began to stroke his sons black hair. Slowly the teen feel asleep; feeling safe for the first time in a month.

The following two weeks Ryan felt like he was on house arrest. He couldn't move without someone watching him. He had taken to hanging out with his older half-sister Cady and avoiding his older half-Brother William Spears Jr. sometimes Grell would leave his son with Cady's father the Undertaker; much to the teen's horror. Being sixteen he didn't want to be babysat, even if he has been recently kidnapped.

Now he was with Cady. Out of all three of Grell's kids Cady looked the most like their mother. Though both Junior and Cady had red hair like Grell, Cady was the only one with fangs like Grell's. Ryan had fangs but they were demon fangs like Sebastian's. Cady had been brought up by her father yet behaved like Grell. Grell and his sister Kyla where orphaned as kids and Undertaker had raised the two. Then twenty-seven years ago Grell had gotten drunk and Undertaker taken advantage of the younger reaper resulting in Cady. Since Cady was a full-time reaper now she had her own apartment. That was where Ryan was currently at. Ryan liked his older sister she was basically his only friend. Cady was in her room now getting ready for a date with Ronald Knox. Some off the reapers (mostly Junior) have said because Cady was basically a mini Grell that she was going to be a whore like their mother. Ryan felt that was unfair. As far as he knew Cady was still a virgin. Thought it was true Grell got around before Ryan was born. Ryan was lying on the couch reading when there was a knock at the door.

"Ryan, honey can you get that?" called Cady.

"Yeah" he called back.

Opening the door it was Ronald. "Hey Ry is Cady here?"

Cady came out and kissed Ronald. "Ryan where going out, do you want us to walk you home?"

Ryan was excited this was his chance to get out without being watched. "No I can walk by myself. Have fun on your date!" with that he ran off and entered the human realm. London was beautiful right now.

Ryan sighed and stared of into space lost in his own thoughts. A sharp pain in the back of his head threw Ryan out of his thoughts and sent him flying down in to the alley below. He landed on his back winded. He gasped painfully. What hit him?

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings"

Ryan sat up and stared into the shadows at a familiar pair of red eyes. "Dad?"

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "I was testing you to see I you had sensed my presence.

Ryan rubbed his head "well obviously I didn't. That bloody hurt"

Sebastian smiled. "I guess I did hit you a bit hard" he looked around "is Grell with you?"

Ryan shook his head "no. he's at home. Really I'm not allowed to be out on my own" Ryan jumped up. "Let's go to mom and my apartment!" the hybrid didn't want to explain his recent run in with Claude.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan pushed open the door to the apartment Sebastian right behind him "Mom! Guess who I ran into in London!"

Grell came out of the kitchen where he was cleaning. When the red reaper saw Sebastian his emerald green eyes darkened with rage. He stormed up to the demon and slapped him.

"How dare you come back!" Grell hissed. Then he turned to Ryan and snapped. "You go to your room!" Ryan was surprised. Grell had never snapped at him before. He'd also never seen his mother so angry. The hybrid teen raced to his room fearing that if he didn't Grell would get out his chainsaw. Once the door to his room was shut door Grell turned back to Sebastian.

"Why did you come back? Or did you forget two years ago when I saw you said you only keep me around for sex, that you didn't want to father my child. You even tried to kill me! I remember something that happened 250 years ago with William. You seem to like impregnating reapers. Who are you gonna go for next? Undertaker? Alan? Eric? Or Ronnie?"

Sebastian was now annoyed by Grell. "No I have no interest in being with all the men _you_ have slept with!"

This earned the demon another slap from the fiery red head. Sebastian smirked. Enraged Grell went to slap him again. This time before the hand could make contact the demon caught it.

"Let me go" hissed Grell.

"I don't think I will" answered Sebastian. He pulled Grell close and kissed him; Grell melted against the taller man. The demon always knew how calm down the red head. When he finally pulled away he whispered.

"We should let Ryan out of his room now"

Sebastian pulled open the bed room door and Ryan fell forward with a squeak.

"I thought as you got older you would grow out of your habit off listening at doors, seems I was wrong" Sebastian smirked slightly at the look of surprise on his sons face.

Grell walked to the front door as Ryan pulled himself off the floor.

"Watch the kid" ordered Grell slamming the behind him.

"Watch the kid?" repeated Ryan feeling slightly offended he turned to his father. "So where's Ciel?" It was strange to see Sebastian without his master Ciel Phantomhive.

"The young master has freed me from our contract"

"Ok. So, what did you do to get mom so pissed? Did you really try to kill him? Where did you go?"

Sebastian put a hand over his son's mouth stopping the flow of questions, and sat them down on the couch. "Two years ago the young lord and I returned to London. I was ordered that if I saw the two of you I was to act as though I hate you. Grell found me and I of course followed my orders and spoke coldly to him. The young master saw him and ordered me to kill him. Your mother of course escaped. As for where I went I traveled all around Europe"

"Well I'm sorry you didn't get to eat Ciel's soul, you spent years preparing it. What really sucks is that he's now a demon. I was looking forward to seeing him being put into the ground. Spoiled little brat" said Ryan with a small smirk.

Sebastian smirked too. "I was planning to give you a taste of his soul"

Ryan's stomach growled. Sebastian's smirk widened.

"Is there any way to cancel out the hunger? You've gone sixteen years without eating, how are you not starving right now?"

"I use sex as a supplement"

"That was really blunt"

The older demon shrugged "You asked"

Ryan stared at the floor "does it bother you that your….you know…gay?"

"It never has before"

Slowly Ryan stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Mom will be home sometime before three and drunk off his ass. Night dad"

xxxx

Cady sat at the bar, drinking a soda and trying to get her mind off earlier. She'd lost track of exactly HOW LONG she'd been sitting there, but it couldn't be less than a few hours. She was in the midst of taking a sip when she saw something resembling red hair out the corner of her eye; having grown up with William Spears Jr. Cady, leaned away.

"Cady?" the voice was familiar but unwanted at the same time. The teen turned back toward the voice.

"... Mama?" Grell smiled and ruffled his daughters red mop of hair.

"Thought I'd find you here... let me guess, Boy Trouble?" Cady glared. "Why did you do it?" Grell placed his hand over Cady's drink and forced the glass back to the counter.

"I assume you're talking about the incident with Ronnie?" he sighed. "That happened a LONG time ago." Cady ground her teeth.

"It still hurts!" she cried. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to love a man who slept with my MOTHER!?" the question prompted Grell to reply with one of his own.

"Cady, Dear I have to ask... are you still pure?"

The younger redhead paled. "The hell kind of question is that?" she sputtered. "Of COURSE I am" Grell, knowing his daughter, raised an eyebrow.

Cady continued. "Okay so there was this ONE time with the Phantomhive brat right after he changed but that was IT and NOTHING happened then. It was more of an experiment to see if he could even top a woman with his MOUTH."

Grell snorted amused. "And? Could he?"

Cady giggled. "NO, no he couldn't, Poor thing was so nervous..." she sighed and reached for her glass "I broke it off with Ronald." she whispered.

The gender-confused reapers expression fell. "Oh Cady honey," he pulled his daughter into an involuntary hug. "Come on, let's do something to fix the hurt." he ordered what appeared to be a very strong drink.

~two hours and four and a half drinks later~

Grell sighed, looking down at his apparently unconscious daughter. "Guess straight vodka is too much for her." he chuckled, picking her up and carrying her to Undertakers.

Undertaker met them at the door of his shop. "What the bloody hell happened to you two?" He was used to Grell coming over drunk, but their daughter had always been the responsible one.

The older redhead giggled and slurred. "We had a bit of a girls night luv, Jus' dropping her off before I head hoooome~.

The older man shook his head. "You can stay the night. Just don't come looking for me for any sex." he grumbled before laying the teen in her bed. Cady, to her credit, was semi faking how drunk she really was. The moment the house was quiet; she slipped out and made her way to the Shinigami realm.

xxxx

After a quick stop at the front desk to make sure she was in the right place, Cady set off again.

"down the hall, right, up two flights, left, left, straight, right, down the hall, third door from the end on the right." she mumbled as she went, stopping outside a door labeled "Break Room."

she cracked the door open to see Ronald, bent over a small pile of forms, deep in concentration.

"Ronald?" she said softly, letting herself into the room. "c-can we talk?" Ronald put his pen down and sat up.

"sure babe, What's wrong?"

Cady fumbled with her words, "well you remember when we talked about all those girls? And you told me that that had been it and you had nothing to hide?"

Ronald took a sip of his coffee, "What about it?"

Cady let out a breath. "When were you going to tell me about the time you slept with my mother?" she blurted.

Ronald choked on his coffee, sputtering droplets of brown liquid on his paperwork. "What are you talking about Cady? I NEVER slept with your mother!"

That lie was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back that was Cadaverinne Sutcliff. "YOU DAMNED LIAR!" she screeched. "I SAW THE DAMNED RECORD RONALD!"

His eyes went wide as the memory flooded his mind and he cursed under his breath. "...Cady... I'm-" he was cut off by a slap to the face, "I'm sorry..." he finished, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Cady just crossed her arms and stood back, "I don't know what to say to you, I don't even know if I should BELIEVE you."

Between the stress and the impaired thought process, she couldn't handle it anymore. She turned away and curled in on herself, sobbing.

Ronald approached her carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cady, I'm sorry, I love you... I didn't know how to tell you..." he rubbed her back, whispering into her ear. "The way you make me feel, I've never felt that way about anyone else before."

She latched onto the front of his shirt, tears pouring down her face, her words too warped from her wailing. "shhh... It's alright Cady... no more tears..." he whispered, rocking slowly, he knew he had messed up royally by not telling her the truth.

But DAMN did karma really have to curse him by causing him to become aroused at just the thought of the two of them, curled up on the floor like this, with her sobbing against his chest? She shifted a bit brushing against his groin.

_'Yep, there it is._' he thought with a groan, praying she wouldn't notice the sudden bulge in his pants. Nope, fate was a cruel mistress; she felt it, _'aww hell. She's gonna get pissed off at me and push me away._' he griped inwardly, closing his eyes to prepare for another slap.

Instead, a pair of soft lips pressed to his own. Ronald pulled the younger reaper to him, angling his head to hers in such a way that he could take over the kiss between them. She whimpered into the kiss, her lips parting to allow his tongue entrance. He reached behind her head, pulling loose the pins holding her hair in place, allowing the scarlet flood to fall down her back. Pushing back gasping, she looked up, her cheeks flushed, eyes glowing with an unnamed hunger. Ronald shifted to get up. He gasped aloud, when she emitted a low, feral growl that threatened to consume him should he dare move again, and was rewarded with a kiss of force equal to that fury.

He had kissed, and been kissed, and danced this particular sort of waltz countless times, with countless partners, but never had he expected to tango with such a partner. For once, he felt raw and open, open like his jacket, as she shred it without seeming to realize that she was doing it, or perhaps she knew all along. Her lips left his mouth only briefly, and that was to apply the exact pressure of her dangerous teeth to his neck. His pulse shot into the stratosphere, blood electrified in a way that could have scared him. So this was what is like, to dance with death.

**Smut next chapter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Without saying a word, he closed the distance between them by pressing their lips together. The blonde reaper ran his tongue across the younger redheads bottom lip, asking permission to enter her mouth, which she granted, allowing Ronald's tongue to slip past her teeth to explore the warmth of her mouth. Cady didn't know what to think anymore. He was confusing her so much... The feel of his tongue in her mouth was bliss.

"I don't know what I feel about you." she whispered against his lips when they finally broke the kiss.

"Neither do I," He mumbled, "I just know that I want to hold you and kiss you. I don't want anyone else to kiss your lips." And so much more he just couldn't say. "I want to feel you underneath me, your warmth against mine. I want that passion and fire or yours to be directed to me. I want _you_."

Cady blushed and lowered her head, hiding her face in his shoulder. "In short, you want me to be yours. You do know they call that love, don't you?" she let out a strangled cry of happiness, shifting in his arms to press her body closer to Ronald's, basking in his warmth.

The red head fumbled with the buttons on Ron's shirt, undoing it before pulling it down his shoulders. Ronald made sure not to break their kiss while he did the same, exposing the others chest. He pulled back to admire the sight beneath him, they probably had the same look on their faces, wanting more. He ran his fingertips across her collarbone before diving towards it, sucking and marking it, making the other gasp.

Soon they were completely bare, exposed to each other, their eyes dark with lust. They stopped for a moment to take in the sight of the other's naked body before them. Then, Cady smiled - it wasn't a perverted smile, or a kinky one like all the girls before her, it was a kind smile - and took the blondes hand to her chest, letting him feel her heartbeat. The redhead then let herself fall back on the break room couch, dragging him down on top of her. Ronald shifted so they were laying side-by-side, unable to take his eyes off the woman beside him. She was so lovely, ... He snapped back from his rapture when he noticed a pair of eyes looking back at him. They were exceptionally bright at that moment. Without saying a word, she moved down on his body, planting butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach before moving further down to take his near straining arousal in her hands.

She kissed the tip, making him gasp and grab at the worn fabric, before running her hot tongue all over it, from the base to the tip, in one long lick. Slowly, sensually, she went down, deep-throating him as much as she could. The older reaper tried hard to suppress his moans, but his self-restraint was focused on preventing his hips from bucking. Looking down to meet the other's eyes, Knox was greeted with that gentle smile of hers again as she moved up to press their lips together once more.

"Hey..." She whispered, feeling his hands travelling down her body already. "...Go easy on me, will you?" With that tease, the two found themselves turned again.

Ever the ladies' man, Ronald reached behind her head, easing the long crimson locks from beneath her back, moving his face down to kiss her. "I promise." he whispered, before pushing into her slowly.

To say that the first time hurt was an understatement. And Cady swore in that moment that if she EVER got her hands on the fool who said those words, she'd PERSONALLY see to it that they died a SLOW, PAINFUL, death. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart and set aflame.

To his credit, Ronald had stopped the moment he was fully sheathed, and was now just holding her and stroking the salt tears away. After having a moment to adjust, she looked up at him with wide, almost Bambi like eyes.

"Y-you can m-m-move..." she stuttered, burying her face in his collarbone as the painfully slow movements began.

The dull ache slowly gave way to a warm sensation as her body grew used to the steady pace as he rocked into her, occasionally giving her small compliments and praise. When they both felt ready, the pace was quickened slightly. Cady threw her head back, her hair pooling around her and her chest rising and falling in small puffs as she called out Ronald's name almost desperately, her fingers digging into his back.

"Oh... Oh dear God!" she shouted when he moved her hips and changed the angle, happening upon the core of her pleasure. "D-do that again! Hit there again!"

Ronald couldn't help but oblige. He was already at his limit and the speed at which this woman took her pleasure wasn't helping.

"Aah~!" she finally cried out, her whole body shaking with spasms as a wave of pleasure washed over her, making her body tense around her lover. The way the muscles clenched around him after she came was too much for poor Ronald to handle, and he came as well, filling her up with his white-hot seed. They both collapsed on the worn old sofa too sweaty and too tired to move at all, save for Cady's cuddling up to Ronald, resting her head on his chest. Ronald ran his hand through her locks and stroked her back.

"I love you..." he whispered into her hair, letting exhaustion take him.

xxxx

~ two months later~

Ryan leaned up against the ally wall as he watched Grell reap the soul of a homeless man who died of sickness. He closed his eyes boredly as the cinematic record played. He didn't much care to watch human records; humans never did anything inserting he only came along because he didn't want to be home alone. A strong scent hit Ryan's nose. It reminded him of Sebastian but without that sense of warmth and safety.

Demons

Ryan's red eyes snapped open and a small growl escaped his throat. After what happened with Claude, Ryan hated demons; even if he was half demon. Grell looked at his son in confusion he had never seen him behave this way. Then he too smelled the demons. Grell grabbed Ryan's coat sleeve and pulled him closer. Five demons surrounded them. Ryan growl grew louder and Grell readied his scythe.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said one of the demons in a mocking tone.

"It's a reaper and what looks like a young demon" said another.

"I'm not a demon!" growled Ryan. "I'm a grim reaper"

All five demons burst into laughter. "I think you're a bit confused kid"

Ryan's eyes glowed and silted with anger.

"So what do we do with them boss?" one of them asked the biggest demon.

"We can sell the Reaper as a sex slave and I'm sure Faustus would like the kid. He's always looking for a new toy"

"You won't be taking ether of us" snapped Grell starting his scythe. Ryan pulled out his reapers dagger that Grell had given him. Together the two attacked the demons. Three attacked Grell and the other two went for Ryan. The teen slashed at his attackers to no avail. One grabbed him and the other knocked away his knife and began slash at Ryan's chest with sharpened claws. Ryan cried out in pain. Hearing his sons cries Grell managed to battle away from his attackers and drove his chainsaw into the chest of the demon that was attacking Ryan. The demon fell to the ground dead. The demon holding Ryan let him go, and the teen crashed to the ground half-conscious. The four remaining demons ganged up on Grell as Ryan blacked out.

Sebastian lept from roof top, to roof top; he had finished what he had gone out to do. He was ready to head home when he smelled the demons mixed with the scent of blood. Normally he wouldn't care gangs of weak demons where common. They come, they kill, and then they leave. Sebastian paused when he heard a pained cry. That was Ryan! Sebastian began to race towards the noise and scent. As he got closer he heard the buzz of Grell's chainsaw. When he arrived his body boiled with anger at the scene below. Ryan was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His clothes where torn, and a trickle of blood was coming from his mouth. One demon was dead. The four remaining demons where attacking Grell. The reaper wasn't backing down he cut off the arm of the nearest demon. Angrily the other demons scratched and beat Grell until he was too on the ground. Unable to watch anymore of this, Sebastian lept down and punched the nearest demon away.

"Se-Sebas-chan" gasped Grell before he passed out.

Sebastian glared at the smaller demons, who shuddered under the intense stare.

"What is going on here?" he asked coldly.

The leader of the demon gang stepped forward. "We were going to sell to sell the reaper and give that kid to Faustus"

Sebastian smiled then approached the Leader. He grabbed the Leaders head and smashed his face into the brick wall of the ally way, then tossed him onto his followers. His smile faded and his eyes silted and glowed pink.

"Next time you touch my mate and son you won't get away alive" Sebastian growled flashing his fangs.

The demons fled vanishing into the shadows. Sebastian turned to the unconscious males on the ground. Now to get them home.

Ryan moaned in pain. Why did his chest hurt? Then he remembered what had happened in a flash. He opened his eyes expecting to be in the Trancy manor dungeon. He was surprised to instead see the blood red walls of his bedroom.

"You're awake at last I see"

"Dad?" Ryan sat up hissing in pain as his chest throbbed in pain. Sebastian was sitting on the end of his bed. "Where's mom?"

"He's on his bed. He was hurt worse then you"

"I hate demons!" spat Ryan.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"I don't mean you dad. I mean other demons" Ryan said quickly. "They wanted to turn mom into a sex slave and give me to Claude" Ryan lay back down and closed his eyes. "I'm never going back to the Trancy house. I can't go through what Claude did to me again"

Sebastian's eyes flashed at the hybrids words. Ryan eyes snapped open and shut his mouth. He had forgotten that Sebastian didn't know about how Claude had tortured him.

"What did Claude do?" growled Sebastian.

Ryan swallowed nervously; before he could answer Grell came in covered in bandages. "I just got a call form Undertaker. Cady's sick and we need to get there now!" he turned and left without another word.

"Cady's sick?" Ryan jumped up ignoring his pain and ran after Grell. Sebastian stood to follow, he paused and toke out a small black velvet box. He opened it and admired the silver ring with the large ruby. '_soon, but not yet'_ he told himself as he placed the box back into his pocket.

It was very crowed in the Undertaker's shop, as it was accompanied by; Ryan, Sebastian, Grell, Kyla, William sr. and jr. and Ronald Knox. Cady was in the back with Undertaker. She hadn't been feeling well lately and both Undertaker and Grell had an idea as to what was wrong with their daughter, which made Grell extremely tense. Both Williams had matching scowls, Kyla keep running her hand over her sight baby bump, Ronald looked troubled and keep wiggling on the coffin he was sitting on. Ryan and Sebastian merely watched everyone else in the room, red eyes taking in everything. Slowly the door to the back opened and Undertaker shuffled out. Grell immediately jumped up.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

Undertaker smiled "she's fine, _grandma_"


	5. Chapter 5

Grell fainted in a rather dramatic fashion. Sebastian caught him before he could hit the ground and laid him on top of a coffin.

"She's pregnant?" Gasp Ryan and stared at Ronald who had a mixture of horror and excitement on his face. Horror that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and excitement that he was going to be a father.

Undertaker poked Ronald in the chest. "You best make an honest woman out of her! I won't stand for it otherwise"

"Yes we have few enough reapers as it is without losing Cady because she is struggling to care for her child" Added William sr.

Ryan found that rich coming from them. Neither of them had married Grell when they got him pregnant; Though William sr. had married Kyla before knocking her up.

Grell sat up slowly then seemed to remember what had just happened. Grell tackled Ronald.

"Why didn't you use protection Ronald? She too young to have a baby! She's only 27! I was 290 when I had Junior!"

Sebastian pulled the enraged red head on the smaller reaper careful of Grell's wounds. Grell relaxed and sat down.

"Well Ronnie I guess this means I will be your mother in law." Grell smiled at the thought. "To be honest though Cady was the only one of my kids I expected to have kids."

"What!? Why am I cut out?" demanded Ryan. Junior just glared at his mother.

"You are a hybrid honey you already have enough problems without adding in kids. And junior is to stuck up for anyone to like him."

Junior glared at them all and left. Ryan watched his brother, why couldn't he ever be happy? Kyla went into the back to see Cady.

Grell sighed "I guess this means Cady's no longer mad at Ronnie for having sex with me."

All eyes turned to stare at Grell, and Ronald's face turned red. "Please don't bring that up sempai!"

"When did you sleep with Ronald?" Ryan's voice was a squeak.

Grell flattened his son's hair who quickly messed it up again. "That was 21 years ago; we did it to see if Ronnie liked men as well. I think he was about 23 at the time"

"Which, I don't!" Ronald quickly piped up. "Though it was good sex"

Getting a glare from Sebastian and William, Ronald stood up "I think I'm going to go check on Cady" then dashed into the back.

Grell frowned "if I'm going to be a grandma ….. That means I'm getting old!"

Sebastian pulled out one of Grell's hairs "Gray hair he teased"

Grell glared at his demon lover then began to cry. "I'm not old!"

Ryan wondered how Grell would feel about Cady's wedding. It was the red hair reapers dream to be a 'wife'. Ryan looked at his father, Sebastian had never mentioned wanting to marry Grell. He seemed happy enough to have Grell as his boyfriend….. or is that girlfriend? Did demons even marry?

Cady and Ronald came out of the back. Cady was holding onto Ronald's arm. Her face was paler than usual, her long red hair was matted and she stank of vomit.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

Grell jumped up and hugged his daughter. "I'm crying because I'm so happy for you"

Xxxx

Grell was in his office supposed to be doing his paper work but was instead doodling on a blank paper. He didn't much like doing paper work and the thought that he was going to be a grandma threw all his thoughts off his work. At the knock at the door set him into a frenzy fearing that it was William sr. coming to check that Grell was doing his work. The door opened and instead of William's disapproving frown it was Ronald looking nervous.

"Oh hello Ronnie" Grell grinned.

"Hi Grell-senpai, can I talk to you?"

"Oh course Ronnie you know can always talk me"

Ronald pulled a chair up to Grell's desk and plopped down. "It's about Cady and the baby. How did you feel when you found you were pregnant with all of your kids?"

Grell thought about that for a moment. "Well with junior I was scared and exited same with Ryan. With Cady I was that, but also angry at the Undertaker. How do you feel about becoming a father?"

"Scared and bit happy. I've been with a lot of women and never got them pregnant. I was always careful"

Grell tipped his head to the side. "So what was different with Cady?"

The blonde looked down for a moment choosing his words carefully. Grell was his friend and mentor but also Cady's mother. "Cady always felt different to me. She wasn't just a piece of ass I was trying to score like all those other girls. I really like her. It was Cady who made the first move on me instead of the other way around" Grell listened quietly as Ronald went on. "I really like her senpai and I want to be with her"

"It's not a matter of liking her it's a matter of loving her. Even though she's carrying your child that doesn't guaranty that you love her. I had William's child and he doesn't love me. I had Undertakers child out of drunken stupidity, though I don't regret it with how much I love my daughter and my dear Sebas-chan, well I don't really know how my handsome demon feels. But any way what I'm trying to say is even though you're her child's father doesn't mean you love her"

Ronald jumped up so fast his chair toppled backwards. "I _do_ love her! And not because I knocked her up! I've felt this way since I meet her!"

Grell giggled "Ronnie you've known her since she was a baby"

Ronald blushed. "Let me rephrase then; I've loved her since we started dating a year ago. And I plan to marry her! Not because she pregnant, and not because Undertaker is forcing me to! I'm going to marry her because I love her!"

With that said Ronald dashed out "I gotta go get a ring! Thanks for the help sempai!"

Grell watched Ronald go a full Cheshire smile across his porcelain face. He sighed. "I wonder if Sebas-chan will ever feel that way about me….."

xxxx

"Mama!" Cady cried dashing into the apartment and hugging Grell who was sitting on the couch with Ryan. "Ronald proposed to me!" she cried waving her ring in her mother's face. Seeing this was going to be a 'mother', daughter talk Ryan stood up.

"I'm going to see where dad went"

After the black haired teen had left Cady started up again. Ronald said he wanted to be with me because he loved me not because I'm pregnant. Oh! Do you have any cookies? I'm craving cookies"

Grell smiled at the smaller red head "you really are pregnant. You came at a good time, Sebas-chan just made a big batch off sugar cookies"

"So when is the wedding?" asked Grell after Cady had eaten her tenth cookie.

"Sometime before the baby is born so we have seven months"

About an hour later Cady left and another half hour later Sebastian and Ryan came home. Grell was lying on the couch in daze thinking about his daughter's wedding. Ryan had to explain what happened as it seemed Grell wasn't coming out of his daze. Slowly Grell sat up.

"I'm going to start planning Cady's wedding.

"Hold on Grell we have to talk" growled Sebastian grabbing the reapers hand. The tone of his voice made both Ryan and Grell nervous.

Sebastian got down on one knee still holding Grell's hand. The reapers green eyes went wide, as Sebastian reached inside his coat and pulled out a small box. Grell gasp when the demon opened the box showing off the silver ring and large ruby.

"Grell Sutcliff will you marry me/ become my mate?"

Grell squealed and tackled Sebastian to the ground kissing him franticly.

"I take that as a yes" Sebastian said between kisses.

Ryan shifted from foot to foot. "Should I go over Undertakers or are you just gonna have a make out session?"

Grell sat up still on top of Sebastian. "Hun, you should stay the night at Undertakers" he gave his son a small wink.

xxxx

~two months later~

Once a week Ryan would go to work with Grell; normally Ryan enjoyed going out reaping with Grell but today Grell was wearing a short red skirt which embarrassed Ryan to no end. Sebastian seemed to like it though. Ryan begged his mother not to do this on the day he would come with him to work, but Grell said he felt extra sexy today by wearing a skirt. Once Grell had brushed his ridiculously long hair and tied it back he proceeded to put on his make-up. Ryan didn't mind the make-up (he rarely ever saw his mother without it) but the skirt was killing him. William didn't much like the skirt ether but it was in the dress code skirts where allowed. Grell didn't go out reaping for fear of ripping his skirt so Ryan had to sit in Grell's office all day. Just to add to the bad day Ryan had a cough. Ryan promised Grell that he would go with Ronald to Undertakers and get it looked at. The whole way to Undertakers Ronald went on about all the parties he went to and all the girls he dated. Ryan was ready to wack the blonde Shinigami over the head with his lawn mower scythe. He would have done it to if he wasn't wracked with another coughing fit as they entered the shop.

"That's quite the cough you have there" giggled Undertaker emerging for the coffin he was hiding in.

"Are you ok Ryan?" Cady sat up in her own coffin she was laying in.

"Are you sure your Shinigami and not vampires?" coughed Ryan.

Ronald got in the coffin with Cady watched closely by a frowning Undertaker. "how are you feeling?" Ronald gave Cady a quick kiss.

"I'm fine it's Ryan I'm worried about"

"Come lay on here so I can listen to your lungs and breathing" Undertaker patted the top of a closed coffin. Once Ryan was lying on his back Undertaker pushed up the front of the teen's shirt. Ryan tensed up; he didn't like being touched other than a light hug from Grell since what Claude did to him. After listening to his breathing he let the small hybrid sit up again.

"Seems you have a minor case of asthma"

Before Ryan could speak he started coughing again. Undertaker disappeared into the back room. A moment later he came back and handed Ryan an inhaler. "Use that and you'll feel better"

Cady was surprised by all this. "How can he get asthma when he doesn't even really need to breathe?"

Undertaker giggled "I'm not sure love, but I do know Grell has it too"

"You wouldn't think Grell-senpai has it with how hyper he always is" said Ronald.

Undertaker sighed "I know. I'm always telling him to calm down"

"Undertaker sir, can you take me home? If mom thinks I'm sick he'll tie me to my bed so I don't go out, and I need someone to save me from mom if dads not home"

Undertaker grinned "Yes I want to check his breathing too" he turned to Cady and Ronald who were still in the coffin. "That lid better still be off when I get home"

After checking Grell's lungs Undertaker left; as expected Grell was in a fit over Ryan's asthma. Luckily Sebastian was home to calm down the red reaper by making him a cup of tea.

"Tell me a story mom" said Ryan trying to get Grell to think about something other than his son's asthma. "I know! Tell me about when you were Jack the Ripper"

Grell's eyes widened, his red framed glasses slid down his nose slightly. Sebastian dropped the tea cup he was holding.

"How do you k now about that?" demanded Sebastian.

Ryan was taken back by his parent's anger. "Cady told me. She said mom killed a bunch of prostitutes, and that you almost killed mom"

"I forgot Cady knew about that" said Grell quietly.

"Well why did you kill those women? Why did dad almost kill you?"

"I was jealous of them" Grell's eyes darkened. "They recently had abortions. They didn't want their kids, something I had fought for and lost. My partner Madam Red felt the same. She had lost her child in an accident. So we teamed up and killed those damned whores"

"What happened to Madam Red?"

"I killed her" Grell's voice was thick with sadness.

Ryan looked at Sebastian. "Why did you try to kill mom?"

"The young lord ordered me to stop Jack the Ripper at all cost. I would have killed him if William hadn't shown up and rescued him"

"Was William mad?"

Grell shuddered "yes…."

Xxxx

~one month later~

Before the wedding Ronald was a nervous mess. His face was red and he was sweating. Sebastian was the total opposite; he was calm and collected, Undertaker and Ryan where both wearing tuxedoes. As it was a double wedding both Cady and Grell had nice gowns.

Undertaker approached Ryan his usual smile on his face. "Your mother needs you to help him zip up the back of his gown"

The black haired teen sighed; it was another one of Grell's attempts to fix Ryan's 'unruly' hair. "Why can't dad or Cady do it?"

"Sebastian can't do it because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and Cady's in a fit thinking she's fat"

"Fine" growled Ryan and stormed off to find Grell.

Rather than a traditional wedding dress like what Cady was wearing Grell's gown was all red. "Ryan honey, do me a favor and zip mommy up"

"Sure mom" as soon as it was zipped Ryan turned to leave.

"Hold on Ryan, let me fix your hair" said Grell grabbing the Hybrids sleeve.

"Mom my hair is fine! I like it messy!" Ryan replied batting away the Shinigami's hand.

Grell pouted.

"Come on mom. The wedding is about to start"

Once the wedding started Ryan sat down by Kyla. He didn't pay attention to the ceremony until the 'I do's'. Undertaker had Cady and Ronald exchange rings and vows. After they kissed they went and sat down while Sebastian and Grell did their vows. At 'you may kiss the bride' it went from a kiss to a make-out session; which lasted five minutes. During which time Undertaker burst into laughter at how intense the two where kissing. When they finally brock apart they were gasping for air and red faced. Undertaker was on the ground laughing now.

During the reception Ryan went over to stand by Junior who was alone.

"It seems our gender-confused mother is finally married" said Junior.

Ryan smiled. "You said _our_ mother"

Junior's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "No I didn't!"

Ryan wiggled around in the same fashion as Grell would. "Yes you did, you finally accept my as your brother!" he hugged Junior purely to annoy his half-brother. "My big brother loves me"

"No I don't!" yelled Junior trying to push Ryan off him "get off me you stupid demon! You'll get your stink on me!"

Cady and Ronald approached the two. "I'm glad to you two are getting along so well" laughed Cady.

"Yep brotherly love" answered Ryan finally letting go of Junior. "By the way have you seen my parents?"

"I saw Grell-senpai and Mr. Sebastian go off alone" said Ronald with a smile "they were in an awful big hurry"

Ryan face-palmed "well dad can help mom zip up his dress this time"

Junior walked away leaving the other three laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

After the reception Ryan went home with Cady and Undertaker. After sunset Ryan headed home.

As soon as Ryan opened the door to the apartment he was greeted by the scent of fresh blood. His red eyes widened at the sight before him. Grell was lying on the ground panting. His naked body was covered in scratches, bites, and bruises. Sebastian looked the same as he lay on the couch trying to catch his breath. Normally Ryan would have run for the hills at the sight of his parents naked. But the fact that they were so beat up worried him. He help Grell sit up.

"What the hell happened?"

Grell grinned showing off all his-shark like teeth. "Demon mating ceremony hun"

Ryan wasn't sure what to say.

Sebastian sat up. Ryan stared at the floor wishing his father would put on some damned pants; Grell at least had covered himself with a piece of ripped cloth.

"It was mandatory for me and your mother to become mates. We did it the human and reaper way then the demon way"

"So the demon way is to beat the hell another. That makes sense" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Yes it does. Demons like to prove themselves as mates"

"And I passed!" squealed Grell. He moved his hair off his right shoulder. "Look at this"

Ryan looked at his mother's shoulder in interest. There was what looked like a bite mark that had been sealed shut with blood. Like a tattoo of sorts.

"It's the mating seal" said Sebastian "I have one on my left shoulder"

Ryan huffed "well if I ever get married or mate whatever you call it I'm not doing the whole fight thing"

Grell giggled "I don't know hun, sometimes your demon half takes over. Like when those demons attacked us. You where growling and your eyes where glowing" Grell stood up. The piece of cloth fell to the floor as Grell walked over to Sebastian and held onto his arm.

Ryan jumped up. I think I'm going to stay the night with Cady or until this site is gone from my mind.

"I thought you were going home" said Cady in surprise at Ryan's sudden return.

"My parents had a demon mating ceremony. They were naked. The image is burned into my mind. So I'm saying the night or until the memory goes away"

Cady shuddered at the thought of their mother naked. "I'll go tell my dad your back"

"ok" answered Ryan.

Cady went into the back and Ronald came out.

"So Ronald how married life?" asked Ryan even though he was only gone twenty minutes.

"Good" answered the blonde "how are your parents doing?"

Ryan put his hands in the air. "Don't make me relive that"

Ronald frowned "That doing that already?"

"They're like bloody rabbits!"

"Rabbits are they?" giggled Undertaker coming from his work room, followed by Cady.

Cady rubbed her stomach. "Dad why am I so big? I'm only five months"

Undertaker giggled harder. "That's because you're having twins love"

"TWINS" yelled Cady and Ronald together.

Ryan blinked. Well that was a good reason for Cady to be so big.

"How can you be sure she's carrying twins?" asked Ronald his voice squeaking.

"Mr. Sebastian told me he could sense two babies in Cady. Being a demon he can sense these things" Undertaker turned on Ryan. "You could sense that to if you tried"

Ryan was sure he could but he didn't like using his demon powers. Really he tried to ignore his demon side altogether. So he changed the subject. "I hope mom doesn't get pregnant again"

"Oh don't worry" said Cady waving a hand "mama said he was done having kids. He's afraid of ruining his figure"

Ryan put a hand on Ronald's shoulder "good thing _you_ didn't get mom pregnant"

Ronald's face reddened "that would be imposable because… I bottomed"

"You bottomed mama?" giggled Cady. Ryan burst into laughter.

"Shut of both of you!"

xxxx

Grell was bouncing around excitedly. He was even jumping on Sebastian from time to time. Tired of Grell's hyperness Sebastian grabbed the bouncing Grell and pinned him on his stomach, before the red reaper could blink all his clothes where torn off and tossed aside. He turned his head to look at Sebastian, only to find him in the process of removing his slacks; the demons eyes where glowing, a smirk across his handsome face. Grell tried to move but the larger male had the slender reaper pinned down by his arms.

"S-Sebas-chan?"

"You brought this one on yourself, 'pet.'"

Sebastian growled low in his throat causing Grell to tense up. Sebastian leaned down and sank his fangs into the back of his mate's throat, causing Grell to yelp. Suddenly, without any warning or proper preparation, Sebastian thrust himself inside of his smaller partner. The gender-confused reaper let out a screech of pain. The demon waited for Grell's body to adjust before thrusting in and out of his mate. Grell moaned quietly, Sebastian growled jaws still clamped around Grell's neck. As suddenly as he'd started, Sebastian stopped and pulled out, leaving behind a very hurt and confused reaper. Grell whined and looked at Sebastian. Smirking the demon pulled up Grell's hips and repositioned himself. Grell smiled before laying his head back down on the pillows. Slowly Sebastian slid back inside before thrusting anew. Grell's moans increased in volume. He let out a pleasured scream when Sebastian struck his sweet spot.

"AH GOD! THERE! HIT THERE AGAIN!"

Sebastian bit down on the back of Grell's neck again growling as he thrust deeper and harder into the yelping redhead. Grell moaned and writhed under the demon. His body gave a small jerk as he felt his pleasure reach its peak.

"I-I'm gonna-"

Grell's sentence was cut off as his body gave another jerk as he came screaming onto the bed. Feeling Grell's walls tighten around his cock Sebastian came with a satisfied growl. He pulled out and lay down next to Grell. The reaper rolled over and nuzzled Sebastian's chest.

"That was the strangest sex I've ever had" whispered Grell sleepily. The demons only reply was to purr contentedly.


	7. Chapter 7

~three months later~

Sebastian and Grell where lying on the couch together. Sebastian was licking his mates lick causing Grell to squirm and giggle. Sebastian's arms were around the smaller man's waist keeping him from escaping. Ryan paused to watch his parents.

'_At lest they have clothes on'_ he thought to himself.

"Hi Ryan" Grell gasp out.

Sebastian paused his licking to say hello before continuing his attack on the reapers neck growling softly.

"Where did you go?" Grell grinned widely.

Ryan blinked. Did Grell know that he was going out to see someone every day? Or was he just being nosey and grinning like that because of what Sebastian was doing. Ryan turned and went into his room flopping onto his bed to think; demons where closer to animals with their feral nature, while reapers where closer to humans, so what did that make him? His new friend didn't seem to mind his mixed blood. Thinking about his friend made him smile. Maybe he would go out and find her. Yes he would do that. Before he could open his bedroom door Grell came inside.

"Are you going out again? How about you come with me and your father to get groceries?"

"Fine…"

Grell's grin widened "Where you planning to go out to see someone?"

Ryan shook his head quickly "NO! I was just going out to stretch my legs!" the hybrid slipped past Grell into the living room "You have a hicky on your neck by the way"

As they walked through London Grell was holding tight onto Sebastian's arm. Ryan noticed that Grell had been acting strange lately. He's been ether vomiting or clinging to his husband. Both Grell and Sebastian seemed very happy for whatever reason. Grell had been dressing up in his miniskirts saying he had to dress this way while he still could. When Ryan had mentioned all this to Undertaker the older reaper just laughed not bothering to explain what was so funny. Grell has been missing work since his freak out. For some reason he had gotten into a fight with William. The fight had grown as Grell yelled at Kyla and insulted everyone around him. He had even screamed at Alan and Eric for the two having sex in Alan's office. Then after calling Undertaker a pedo, Ronald a playboy and kicking Sebastian in the crouch, they finally calmed down the red reaper.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize captured until he saw the pair of gold eyes.

"Claude" the scrawny teen spat "what do you want?"

"I have something for you" Smirked the demon. With that said Claude sank is fangs deep into Ryan's neck, who let out a yelp of pain. Claude released the teen with a smirk before running off.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryan yelled after him.

"Ryan who are you talking to?"

The hybrid turned around to see his parents watching him.

"No one dad" he answered putting a hand over the bite mark.

Grell noticed this and pulled Ryan's hand away. His neck was red and swelling.

"Hun, what happened to your neck?"

"Spider bite me" the words where slurred and his vision was blurring.

"That is no spider bite" said Sebastian looking at the wound.

"Yes it is…" Ryan toke a step forward and his legs gave out from under him. Sebastian caught the black clad teen and held him.

"Ryan. What bit you?" demanded Sebastian firmly.

"Told you…. a spider demon" sweat was pouring down his face now.

Grell's green eyes widened and Sebastian's flashed dangerously.

"We have to get him home"

By the time they returned Ryan was trashing in Sebastian's arms. "Dad! My bloods on fire!"

Sebastian passed his son to Grell. "Watch him I'm going after Faustus"

Ryan had stopped trashing and had gone limp in Grell's arms panting heavily.

"Hurry" whimpered Grell.

Sebastian nodded and headed for the old Trancy manor. He hung outside the estate for a moment. He could smell Claude's markers. Like animals demons mark their territory with their scent. From the strength of the scent Sebastian could tell the spider demon was home. Once inside the manor Sebastian began to look for Claude.

"Looking for me?"

The older demon turned around to see a pair of mocking golden-eyes.

"Why did feel the need to poison my son. Was it not enough for you to rape and beat him half to death" Sebastian snarled.

Claude smirked "it's not just your son that will suffer. Next I will kill William Spears's two kids"

Sebastian's eyes slighted "I see. We didn't love you as our son so you plan to kill of the kids we do in revenge"

"How would you feel if you were born out of rape then having your mother leave you at an orphanage for being a half breed?" Claude's voice turned to a low growl. "You knew of my existence yet you acted like I was nothing. That is why I convinced Alois to make you the target of his revenge. That is why I worked so hard to steal away the soul of Ciel Phantomhive away from you"

"You failed in both of these ways so you turned to my son" Sebastian gave a small laugh that only added to Claude's anger. "Your just like your mother, he is also quite the jealous man. True I was young and stupid when I first saw William. I raped him for the pleasure of knowing I dominated a Shinigami. When I found out about I considered killing you. For some reason I felt mercy towards you. Mercy is something a demon should never feel. That is why during our fight for the young lord's soul I was happy when I thought I had killed you. How did you manage to survive being stabbed through with the demons sword?"

Claude smirked and pulled open his shirt showing a scar were Sebastian had stabbed him. "Hannah poured her life's energy into me including the soul of Alois Trancy and his younger brother. Of course after a year I grew bored and began to snag Children in my web for my pleasure, to ease my boredom. I was pleased when you're stupid son wondered into my wed" Claude buttoned up his shirt. "You should have heard his screams for me to stop. He would even scream for you to save him"

Sebastian's demon aura began to grow. "Give me the antidote and I will kill you quickly and painlessly"

Three golden knives flew through the air and into Sebastian's shoulder who let out a hiss of pain.

"You mean this?" asked Claude. In one hand he held more knifes in the other was a vile of scarlet liquid. Claude threw his knifes. Sebastian dodged and threw his own knifes.

Back in the Shinigami realm Ryan was laying on his bed gasping for unneeded breath and was sweating heavily. Grell was sweating to but out of worry. He pressed damp wash cloth to the teen's forehead.

"m-mommy" gasped Ryan weakly.

Grell was surprised Ryan hadn't called him mommy since he was five. The hybrid must be in a lot of pain. He stroked his sons black hair trying to sooth him a bit.

"Hang in there hun, Undertaker won't be happy if he has to make you a coffin"

That was the wrong thing to say. Ryan's red eyes snapped open and stared at his mother in fear.

"I don't mean you're going to die" said Grell quickly. "Your dad went to get the cure" he began to stroke his hair again. "Try to rest" Ryan closed his eyes again trying to sleep. Grell frowned deeply.

"Hurry Sebastian"

The two demon butlers paused in their fight. They had run out of utensils. Only a few scratches showed on them, the rest of the manor was in ruins. Claude straightened up and looked out the window lazily. The sun was going down.

"Well, well looks like the brats time is just about out. It only takes three hours for the poison to kill. It's been two and a half"

Sebastian closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were a hellish pink and glowing. Dark feathers began to fall around him. "I didn't want to have to do this put you've pushed me to the limit"

The older demon walked toward the younger demon. His nails grew into claws his teeth lengthened into fangs. The feathers began to fall faster as Sebastian changed into his true demon form.

For the first time in Claude's life he felt fear. Beginning a hybrid he didn't have a stronger form.

Sebastian smirked at the look of fear on Claude's face. The last time he had taken this form was when he had killed the angel Ash Landers. He began to count down like he did against Ash.

10. Claws slashed

9. Blood sprayed the walls

8. Claude screamed

7. An arm flew across the room

6. Blood stained the ceiling

5. Claude was thrown against a wall

4. A leg was tossed a side

3. Claws cut into Claude's torso

2. Claude's head rolled across the floor

1. Sebastian took the antidote and headed home

Ryan faintly heard his bedroom door open. It wasn't Grell. Grell was on the side of Ryan's bed. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was but couldn't manage it. He could no longer feel his limps. His whole body hurt but couldn't do anything about it. He felt some one open his mouth and pour something in. now his throat was being stroked forcing him to swallow. Once it was done his body began to spazz painfully. When it stopped he went limp again, opening and closing his mouth like a bass, his senses where coming back as was the feeling in his arms and legs. Finally he managed to open his eyes. Both Grell and Sebastian where staring down at him.

"I think you're gonna have to cancel that order on a coffin mom Ryan smiled lightly.

Crying Grell hugged him a bit too tight. "Help dad! Moms about to crush me to death!" Ryan managed to gasp out.

Sebastian laughed.

~one month later~

"Knox! What are you doing in your office?"

Ronald blinked in confusion at William Sr.'s question "I'm working sir"

William fixed his glasses in an annoyed way. "Your wife was just taken to the infirmary as it seems she's in labor"

Ronald stared stupidly as he processed Williams's words. "She's in labor?!"

Just then a rather angry red head ran in grinding his fangs. Grell grabbed Ronald's wrist and began dragging the blonde down the hall. "Cady needs your support Ronnie! Really now! Sebastian didn't leave my side once when I went into labor with Ryan!"

"Sorry senpai, I didn't know!"

Outside Cady's room Ryan was fidgeting on a bench next to Sebastian. Ryan was nervous; he could hear Cady's pained cries. Cleary having babies hurt; though he did smile when Grell dragged Ronald into the room. Undertaker came out a smile on his face.

"I'm giving Cady some time with her mother and Ronald" he giggled.

Ryan began to wiggle again "dad, I know how babies are made but how do they get out?"

Undertaker laughed hysterically at Ryan, and Sebastian stared at his son in surprise, and then gave a small smirk. "Why don't you go in there and see for yourself?"

Ryan gave the demon an unsure look then went in. After a few moments the door opened again. Grell shuffled out backwards carrying Ryan, Ronald was carrying the teen's legs helping Grell carry him.

"He fainted" said Grell as he and Ronald set the hybrid on the bench. Ronald turned and went back to his wife. Grell plopped down on Sebastian's lap.

"So what happened to the lad?" asked Undertaker.

"He came in and asked my how the babies where getting out, so I showed him and he fainted" Grell wrapped his thin arms around his husband. "That was our baby's first time seeing a woman's part" he whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian gave Grell a quick kiss. "I thought it would Ronald who fainted"

Grell stood up "he still might" he turned to Undertaker. "Let's go help our daughter threw this"

Undertaker stood up giggling and followed Grell back in the room.

Ryan groaned. "Dad what was that? It was like a black hole! only with blood….."

"That's a part only woman have" answered Sebastian with a smirk. "That's how the babies get out"

Ryan sat up "how did I get out of mom? He doesn't have that!"

Sebastian laughed at Ryan's question. Grell poked his head out. "The first baby was born! It's a girl!" then disappeared back inside.

"I'm an uncle" said Ryan with a grin large enough to rival Grell's. He poked Sebastian though he knew the demon hated that. "And you're grandpa Bassy" he gave his father a cheeky grin.

"I'm not a grandpa" answered Sebastian.

"Yes you are dad. Your married to mom, whose the grandma; so your grandpa Bassy"

Grell came out again "the other baby was born! Another girl!"

The red reaper grabbed his husband and son and pulled them into the room. Cady was on her bed smiling so large you could count each one of her shark-like teeth. Ronald was sitting on the bed holding one of his daughters. The girl Cady was holding had red hair like Cady and Grell. The one Ronald was holding has his blonde hair.

"They're so cute!" exclaimed Ryan.

Grell grinned at his granddaughters. "We have to celebrate later"

Sebastian put his hands around Grell's waist and pulled his wife close. "We can celebrate our own way later" he said kissing Grell's neck. Grell let out a girly giggle.

Ryan turned to Undertaker. "Looks like I'm going home with you tonight"

"I guess since where all such in a good mood I'd like to share mine and Sebas-chans's news" Grell wiggled with barley controlled excitement. "I'm pregnant again!"

**END**


End file.
